That one night
by Libazeth
Summary: AU What if Max's heat caught up with her a bit earlier? what if Peter never came in because he was out putting Lauren and Sophie in a safe house? what if neither could resist the temptations?


Disclaimer: Not mine. Too bad. If it were, this season wouldn't suck so much.

Title: That One Night

Summery: A/U- What if Max's heat caught up with her a bit earlier… what if Peter never came in because he was out putting Lauren and Sophie in a safe house… what if neither could resist the temptations?

Rating: PG-13

::Open on Max riding her bike, driving behind large van. As we see Max trying to pull in front of a large van, her voice over begins.::

MAX: Who does he think he is? How did he get into my apartment? If he found me, so can Manticore. Then again, I did go to him first. But he wasn't looking for me then. Still, the jerk almost got me caught on hover-drone TV. That's a sure way to get back to Manticore.

::Zoom into Max face, cracking a triumphant smile as she pulls past the van. Pull back to show top half of body-- freeze position, Max flies past. We watch Max shooting down a long street. Voiceover cont.::

MAX (cont.): I hate this! Here I am, in Seattle, chasing down a man whose apartment I broke into. God, I need a break. 

::Pull back farther to see a tall building lining the horizon; Foggle Towers::

::cut to Logan's apartment, shot of Max and Logan. Same cut as pilot::

LOGAN: You ever notice how cats always seem to turn up around dinnertime?

MAX: I won't be staying.

LOGAN: I'm not a half-bad cook.

MAX: Like following me around and pestering the people I work with wasn't bad enough, but breaking into my apartment?

LOGAN: It was open.

MAX: You got a lot of nerve.

LOGAN: Me? You're the one who tried to rip off this place.

MAX: I steal things in order to sell them for money. It's called commerce. But some stranger sneaking into a girl's apartment is bent.

LOGAN: Bent?

MAX: Bent.

LOGAN: I left you a present.

MAX: Am I supposed to be grateful?

LOGAN: That would not be inappropriate.

MAX: How am I ever supposed to sleep there again knowing some stranger's probably touched everything I own?

LOGAN: Well, if you're that nervous, you're welcome to stay here.

::Max walks over to the broken window she dove through, which has been boarded up::

MAX: Send me the bill for this, by the way.

LOGAN: Look...if I made you nervous or uncomfortable or creeped you out...

MAX: Yes...on all counts.

LOGAN: Well, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention. I had to see you.

MAX: You'd think a guy who's taken on the job of saving the world would have a few more important things to do than traipse around after some girl.

LOGAN: I haven't been able to get you off my mind.

MAX: You need to get out more.

LOGAN: Come here. I want to show you something.

::Logan leads Max to a fancy mirror::

MAX: American, neoclassic gold leaf detail, late 1800s. I could probably fence it for two or three grand.

LOGAN: No, I meant this. Probably the most singularly beautiful face I've ever seen.

MAX: Expensive gifts, surprise late-night visits, over-the-top flattery. Do you always come on this strong?

LOGAN: Only when I meet someone I have to know everything about.

::As Logan reaches around to brush away Max's hair, Max spins on him and catches him in a quick kiss::

MAX: It works, you know.

::Cut of Logan's surprised face turning to desire. Flash of them kissing, backing to Logan's bedroom. Zoom in on their faces-- pull back to shot of floor, where Logan's shirt is lying, scroll up to door slamming.::

::Cut of Max storming out of room, pulling on a man's shirt. Flash to clock, reading 3:17 am. Logan's face, pleading.::

LOGAN: I can help you! I can help you find the others.

::cut to sleepy little town, zoom in on mailbox of a small house. Reads, GUAVERA. Max pulls up on bike. As she turns off bike, voiceover begins::

MAX: That one night, I met an amazing man-- and for a month, we got closer than I have with anyone else. That was the one heat I don't regret, although I haven't seen him since… since I found out.

::Max walks up to door, opens door to reveal small girl, throws herself at Max. Max picks girl up and spins her around. Freeze on Max's face, smiling at girl.::

Max (cont.): It's amaxing how one person can change your life.

THE END.

A/N: There is no sequel, btw. This it totally finished. R/R please.


End file.
